Percabeth Nunca fuiste tu AU
by Annabethjc23
Summary: Percy y Annabeth son dos polos opuestos que siempre han estado cerca. No se toleran pero es por razones diferentes. No saben que están destinados a estar juntos pero lo sabrán de una manera y otra. AU. Fuera del universo semidios
1. Demonios

Caer desde la cima duele.

Pero duele más darte cuenta de quien eres en realidad y quienes son los que te rodean.

Annabeth sabía lo que se sentía.

Hace algunos años ella era la chica de la que todos hablaban, la chica de la que todos querían ser amigos, la chica más inteligente de la escuela que daba las mejores fiestas.

Ahora?

Ahora era como la peste de la escuela.

Sus supestos amigos. Todos la desconocieron cuando su familia perdió todo.

Sus mejores amigas, las que había conocido desde que tenía tres años, se olvidaron de ella cuando el apellido Chase dejó de ser milllonario.

Annabeth se había dado cuenta desde que su padre comenzó a tener problemas con su compañía que había vivido una mentira toda su vida. La chica que veía en el espejo no era ella misma. Para cuando su madre le quitó todo lo que pudo a su padre en el divorcio ella había cambiado por completo.

Dejó de vestirse con ropa Rosa chillante y labial rojo intenso.

Vendió todo lo que pudo y ahora vestía como una chica promedio. Tal vez seguía viviendo en la mansión Chase, en un vecindario exclusivo y asistiendo a una escuela privada gracias a una beca.

Pero se sentía más ella misma que nunca.

Para cuando ese espantoso verano terminó todo sabían que los Chase ya no tenían dinero, que Atenea Chase les había quitado todo menos la casa a su esposo e hija y se había ido de la ciudad. Y que Annabeth ya no era una de las chicas top.

...

Dos años después el chisme y la noticia de la quiebra de los Chase habían sido superados por casi todos.

Annabeth llegó la escuela con el tiempo justo para encadenar su bicicleta y correr a su casillero.

Justo a tiempo para que Percy Jackson la viera y golpeara la puerta haciendo que tirara sus libros.

-Que te pasa?! No ves por donde vas idiota?!-.

\- Buenos días para ti también listilla-. Dijo el chico soltando una carcajada.

Esta escena no era rara en un día cualquiera, se podría decir que era raro si Percy no molestaba a Annabeth o si Annabeth no gritaba insultandolo por lo menos una vez al día.

Todos sabía que ellos se odiaban pero nadie parecía saber la razón.

Annabeth levantó sus libros y caminó hacía la clase de historia, la cual compartía con Percy y sus antiguos amigos.

Suspiró al pensar que tendría que soportar dos horas de sus risitas y burlas mientras ella se sentaba sola en una esquina tratando de prestar atención a la clase.

-Aqui vamos-. Murmuró entrando al salón donde ya se encontraban Percy, su primo Jason y su novia Piper, Travis, Connor y el dúo de chicas más insoportables del mundo Rachel y Drew, solían ser un trío y Annabeth la cabeza de este.

Justo ahora no podía creer que era una de ellas algunos años atrás. No se recordaba tan tonta y superficial.

-Hey Annie que se siente hacer el trabajo del jardinero ?-. Comentarios como este usualmente se le resbalaban, había aprendido a ignorar sus voces pero ese día en particular se había despertado pensando como era su vida antes.

Sólo les hizo una seña obscena con el dedo mientras reprimia el impulso de levantarse y estrellar la cabeza de Rachel contra la mesa.

Por suerte el maestro anunció un proyecto importante, para su desgracia el proyecto era en parejas y como el salón tenía un número impar de estudiantes estaba segura de que terminaría sola.

-Ya asigne los equipos-. Dijo el profesor Quirón como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Y como si su vida no pudiera ser peor dijo:

-Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase-.

Demonios


	2. No de nuevo

Después de quejarse silenciosamente de lo injusta que era su vida Annabeth comenzó a considerar las opciones que tenía.

Cerrar la boca y trabajar con el chico al que detestaba

O

Intentar cambiar de compañero de nuevo

Aunque sabía que sería imposible debido a la actitud de Quirón está mañana.

-Pfff... Porque no me matan y listo?-. Preguntó a su manzana diaria y a su emparedado de pavo antes de volver a meter la cabeza en el libro de esa semana.

Terminó de almorzar antes de que sonara la campana y regresó a la cafetería a devolver la bandeja. A lo lejos vio al grupo de Percy y no pudo dejar de sentirse extraña cuando notó que el chico no dejaba de verla.

-Ahora que demonios querrán hacer?-.

-Disculpa linda que dijiste?-. Dijo la encargada de la cafetería mientras tomaba su bandeja.

-Nada es sólo que...-. Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa en la que estaban todos los chicos que alguna vez llamó amigos y no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería su vida si ellos no le hubieran dado la espalda.

-Será mejor que vayas a clase, cariño. Antes de que otra malteada salga volando hacia aquí-. La mirada de la señora Thomas era casi completamente pura lástima hacia ella pero también había algo de aprecio, siempre ponía una galleta extra en su bandeja cuando había de sus favoritas.

-Claro. Que tenga un lindo dia-. Annabeth odiaba con toda su alma que le tuvieran lástima, pero había aprendido a disimularlo.

Salió de la cafetería justo cuando la campana sonó y se dirigió a la clase de literatura con el señor Blofis, el padrastro de Percy.

Y con Percy.

Lo único ligeramente positivo que encontraba en esa clase era que ninguno de los amigos de Percy se encontraba en ella.

Nadie (además de Percy) que le hiciera comentarios groseros o le arrojara cosas (además de Percy).

Aunque usualmente se comportaba en ausencia de sus amigos había días en que era insoportable. Y se era uno de ellos.

-Oye listilla, ¿Cuando tendrás listo el proyecto de historia?-.

-¡Yo no voy a hacer todo sola!-.

-Silencio señorita Chase-. El profesor los miraba desde su escritorio a los dos pero parecía que el comentario no estaba dirigido hacia ella.

-Porque no? Será más fácil, lo haces, le pongo mi nombre y listo, lo entregamos y aprobamos-.

-No es así de fácil sesos de alga-.

-¿Señor Jackson le gustaría dar la clase usted?-.

-No profesor, disculpe es que Annabeth no entendió la tarea. Sólo le explicaba-. La mirada de la rubia parecía querer lanzarle un rayo y eso no era tan gracioso considerando que sus ojos eran color gris tormenta.

-Muy amable de su parte Percy pero sugiero que le explique la tarea cuando la deje-. La clase comenzó a reír incluyendo al señor Blofis, para Percy era natural bromear con el en clase.

-Me soprende de ti. Son simples matemáticas listilla, creí que eras buena en eso-. Dijo inclinándose una vez más hacia ella.

-No lo haré sola y ya cierra la boca-.

...

Si le hubieran preguntado si se levantó con el pie izquierdo esa mañana diría que se levantó junto a un gato negro y antes de bajar de la cama pasó bajo una escalera.

Después de la mañana que tuvo nada podía empeorarla más que...

-Proyecto en parejas. Jackson y Chase-.

No de nuevo.


	3. Ya resígnate listilla

Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Primero la emparejan con Percy para el proyecto de Historia y ahora para el de Literatura.

Lo de Historia era relativamente fácil, hacer una investigación, presentar sus resultados y responder a las preguntas del Profesor Quiron, no debía mas que pasar unas horas con Percy para asegurarse de que no lo arruinara y eso era todo. Pero casi asesina al Señor Blofis cuando explicó en que consistía su proyecto.

-Van a representar una escena de una obra de teatro-. Dijo mientras proyectaba en el pizarrón la lista de parejas con su obra de teatro asignada, buscando su nombre en la lista encontró el de su compañero primero y casi se cae de la silla cuando leyó el título de la obra que les había tocado.

Jackson Percy, Chase Annabeth -Romeo y Julieta, William Shakespeare

-¡¿QUE?!-. Gritó mirando horrorizada a Percy, quien se veía sorprendido pero no molesto igual que ella. Algunos de los chicos a su alrededor soltaron una carcajada ante su reacción, iba a ser ridículamente gracioso verlos como enamorados.

-Que buena broma Paul-. Dijo el chico mirando a su padrastro como si esperara que la cámara escondida saliera de su chaqueta.

-Hilarante Percy pero no es ninguna broma-.

-Entonces..

-¿Profesor podemos hacer otra obra?- saltó Annabeth buscando una salida obvia.

-Señorita Chase las obras fueron elegidas al azar y...-comenzó a decir el profesor con calma.

-¿Y si cambiamos con alguna otra pareja?-.

-Lo siento pero no, si dejo que ustedes cambien tendré que dejar que todos lo hagan y no serviría de nada, tienen que aprender a lidiar con lo que se les asigna-. Annabeth no sabía que más hacer, sentía que si intentaba apelar la situación terminaría igual que en clase de Historia.

-Ya resígnate listilla-.

-Ademas piénselo señorita Chase, se podría sorprender con el joven Jackson-. Dijo el profesor usando el mismo tono que había usado Quiron esa mañana.

Resignada volvió la vista a su compañero que comía algo en su mochila.

Si

Literalmente EN su mochila. Tenía toda la cabeza metida en ella y solo se escuchaba el crujir de lo que sea que estuviera comiendo. Le dio un golpe en el brazo para llamar su atención y el chico sacó la cabeza sobresaltado con la boca y mejillas llenas de migas de lo que parecían galletas de chocolate pero las chispas eran azules.

-Demonios listilla, pensé que eras Paul. Tomé todas las galletas esta mañana y no debe estar feliz por eso-.

-Quieres dejar de hacer tonterías? Esta prohibido comer en los salones de clases-.

-Relájate Chase, lo que no se sabe no daña a nadie-.

-Dímelo a mi-. Murmuró la chica.

-¿Que?-. Dijo limpiándose la cara con la manga de su chaqueta del equipo.

-Nada. Haremos la escena donde Romeo muere-.

-Muy graciosa listilla pero no olvides que después mueres por mi-.

-¿Conoces la obra?-. Su tono de sorpresa llamó la atención de todos en el salón pero Annabeth no lo notó, estaba demasiado sorprendida de que Percy supiera siquiera leer.

\- Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo-. La intensidad con la que lo dijo, hizo quedarse a todos boquiabiertos, ella sabía que sus ojos eran hermosos pero nunca los había visto brillar de ese modo.

-Muy impresionante Percy pero...- dijo el Señor Blofis desde su escritorio, después de que un suspiro colectivo alcanzara a todas las chicas de la clase.

-Eso es de Hamlet, idiota-. Dijo Annabeth volviendo a la realidad y recuperando la compostura.

-En realidad es de Shakespeare, listilla-.

...

La campana sonó marcando el poco tiempo que tenía para dejar sus cosas en su casillero y cambiarse para la clase de gimnasia que desafortunadamente compartía con todo el grupo de Percy.

-Deben entregarme una copia de sus escenas para la siguiente clase, no lo olviden porque les daremos lectura, quienes no la traigan tendrán diez por ciento menos de calificación final-. Alcanzó a escuchar mientras salía del salón.

Genial, algo más?

-¿Lista para gimnasia Listilla?-. Dijo Percy al tiempo que golpeaba sus libros haciéndola soltarlos.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-. Tuvo que tirarse de rodillas para levantar sus cosas mientras él se alejaba por el pasillo lleno de chicos que se reían de ella o pateaban sus cosas riéndose.

-¡Date prisa o llegarás tarde!-. Le gritó antes de doblar por el pasillo.

...

Llegó justo a tiempo al gimnasio para ser reprendida.

-Tarde señorita Charles, se quedará al final ordenando el material deportivo-. El entrenador Hedge ni siquiera levantó la vista de su sujetapapeles cuando ella se unió a sus compañeros junto a las gradas. Podías estar veinte metros lejos de el o estar a cinco centímetros y con un letrero con tu nombre en letras gigantes pero él siempre lo decía mal.

-Si entrenador-. Dijo bajando la vista hacia sus zapatos deportivos desgastados mientras el grupo de Percy se reía.

-No se preocupe entrenador, Annie esta acostumbrada a ordenar cosas-. La voz de Rachel era tan chillona que a veces se preguntaba porque las ventanas no se rompían.

-Y a podar el césped, lavar la ropa, limpiar ventanas... prácticamente es una mucama, no Annie? Tu haces todo eso en casa no?-. Dijo Drew haciendo que casi todos rieran, algunos como Piper y Jason la veían con lástima y a pesar de que ella no levantara la vista sabía que era con "lástima".

-Suficiente-. Dijo el entrenador notando que estaban pasándose del límite- Gracias a la señoritas Tanami y Dale hoy van a dar vueltas en la pista-. Todos se quejaron ante esto y comenzaron a caminar de mala gana hacia las puertas del gimnasio.

-Esto es tu culpa Anniecienta-. Escuchó decir a Rachel mientras esta le daba un empujón y se golpeaba contra las gradas.

Suspiró resistiendo las ganas de estrangularla y caminó hacia el grupo. Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando se escuchó un rayo caer y la lluvia sobre el techo del gimnasio.

-Perfecto- sonrió el entrenador Hedge mirándolos a todos- Jugaremos quemados-.

-Dulce venganza-. Dijo Annabeth para sí misma.


	4. Annie?

El juego de quemados no se contaba dentro de los favoritos de Percy, el prefería actividades acuáticas. Después de todo era el capitán de cada equipo deportivo que se relacionara con el agua. Natación, waterpolo, clavados... todos.

Aún así era bastante bueno en atletismo y en baloncesto. El juego que acababa de organizar el entrenador era el favorito de su mejor amigo Jason y de los Stoll, y lo demostraban por la fuerza con la que lanzaban y las carcajadas que soltaban cuando el balón de alguno alcanzaba a alguien, además de las apuestas que hacían entre ellos sobre quien golpeaba a mas chicos.

Percy disfrutaba del juego por razones diferentes a las de sus amigos, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie le encantaba ver a Annabeth jugar.

Sabía que para ella los juegos de estrategia lo eran todo, la había visto ganar trofeo tras trofeo de ajedrez desde los cinco años y aunque se retiró de las competencias después del divorcio de sus padres sabía que jugaba con una aplicación en su teléfono.

Le encantaba la forma en que fruncía los labios cuando se concentraba en su objetivo y en ese momento su objetivo era Rachel, quien para su desgracia intentaba esconderse detrás de él.

Vio ese brillo malicioso en sus intimidantes ojos grises y sabía que aun no olvidaba que la había hecho retrasarse para gimnasia y el entrenador la había castigado por su culpa.

Demonios

Intentó moverse entre sus compañeros de equipo con la esperanza de que fallara su tiro o pudiera tomar un balón y que la pelea fuera justa. Pero Rachel no lo soltaba, podía sentir sus uñas de cientos de dolares enterrándose en su brazo y su molesta voz chillona en su espalda.

Pensó que lo había logrado cuando vio el balón que la rubia acababa de lanzar pasar junto a su cabeza rápidamente y escuchar el grito de Rachel al ser golpeada.

-¡Maldita Anniecienta!-. Sonrió al ver a la chica en el piso pero su sonrisa se borró cuando miró hacia la lanzadora.

Annabeth tenía de nuevo esa expresión que tanto le gustaba pero ahora su objetivo era él.

Corrió entre sus compañeros en busca de un balón pero no lograba hacerse con ninguno.

-Creo que Annie esta enojada-. Dijo Jason cuando un tiro de la chica lo golpeó derribándolo sobre su mejor amigo.

Annie?

-¡¿Tu crees?! ¡Muévete Jason!-. Dijo quitándoselo de encima mientras veía el cabello rubio de Annabeth moverse entre los que quedaban en el juego, agradecía que Connor y Travis la hubieran elegido como objetivo para ganar su apuesta, pues eso le dificultaba un poco el golpearlo.

La chica parecía moverse en un verdadero campo de batalla, como si estuviera rodeada de guerreros con espadas y escudos. Saltaba, se agachaba y atacaba en el momento justo para eliminar al equipo de Percy con esa expresión que le encantaba pero que en ese momento le causaba escalofríos.

Logró tomar un balón después de que golpeara a Connor sacándolo del juego y se giró para enfrentarse a Annabeth.

Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta, la forma en que la rubia levantó el brazo derecho preparándose para lanzar, la mueca en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos...

¿Que?

Algo había cambiado en sus ojos, lo miraban de una manera diferente, algo extraña. Por un momento le pareció que era de nuevo esa niña pequeña con la que jugaba al escondite en la mansión Chase y a la que le encantaba robar sus galletas.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba de espalda en el piso del gimnasio. Aun tenía el balón que iba a lanzarle a Annabeth en las manos y estaba seguro de que la cara le ardía porque con ella había recibido el balón que ella había lanzado.

-Demonios Percy que golpe- dijo Connor tendiéndole una mano para levantarlo.

-Si amigo ella te acabó-.

-Annie te derribo como si fueras un bolo de boliche- Travis no podía contener la risa mientras que Jason lo miraba de forma extraña.

-Cierren la boca-.

La campana sonó anunciando el final del día y para Percy significaba práctica de natación. Para su suerte la perspectiva de la lluvia había eliminando el fastidioso hábito que algunas chicas tenían de quedarse a sus prácticas y pasarse el tiempo riendo y gritando como tontas.

Se alegró cuando Jason le dijo que se quedaría a esperarlo ya que no llevaba auto y que Piper tenía un proyecto que hacer.

...

Después de la práctica Percy se sentía como si hubiera estado sosteniendo el cielo.

-¿Que sucede con el entrenador amigo? Parece que quiere que te salgan agallas y aletas- Dijo Jason mientras salían de los vestidores hacia el estacionamiento.

-Tenemos competencia con la secundaria Júpiter en dos meses-.

-Eso lo explica todo. Castellan-. Luke Castellan era el rival de Percy en natación y en las ultimas competencias había sido el único obstáculo al que se había enfrentado por el primer lugar.

-Exacto, supimos que mejoró su tiempo tres segundos desde la última vez y me está costando superarlo-. Corrieron hacia el convertible azul de Percy, mojándose un poco. Era el único auto que quedaba en el estacionamiento ademas de una solitaria bicicleta encadenada cerca de la puerta.

-Demonios... Pero tu puedes hacerlo amigo, nadie nada más rápido que tu, solo debes concentrarte-. dijo Jason limpiando sus gafas con su chaqueta del equipo.

-Lo sé-. La lluvia cada vez caía con mas fuerza y un rayo cayó iluminando el cielo y haciendo que su conversación cesara.

-Y eso significa dejar de estar tan pendiente de Annabeth- exclamó el rubio de pronto haciendo que Percy pisara el freno.

-¿Que?- El chico que se giró en el asiento para encarar a su mejor amigo como si le salieran serpientes de la cabeza.

-Vamos Percy no creas que no me he dado cuenta, y no me refiero a todo lo de hoy. Has estado así desde que comenzó el año-.

-No se lo de lo que hablas Jason-.

-Como digas-. dijo sacando su teléfono.

...

Después de un rato se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo no muy lejos de la zona de la escuela, Percy jugueteaba con el volumen del estéreo pero su mente estaba en cierta chica rubia.

-¿Sabes Percy ? No eres el único que ha estado pensando en Annabeth-.

-¿Que? ¿Que hay de Piper? Pensé que ustedes...

-¡No de esa forma! Demonios en verdad estas loco. No, ademas Annie es prácticamente de mi familia. Mi padre estuvo casado con su tía Hera-.

Desde cuando le dice Annie?

-Solo seis meses

-Como sea es casi mi prima. Es por otra razón- La luz cambió a verde y comenzaron a avanzar.

-¿Cual?

-Su padre esta... Espera esa no es Annabeth?- Su amigo señalaba una figura adelante de ellos, iba sobre la acera rápidamente y se podía ver parte de su cabello rubio por debajo de la mochila con la que intentaba cubrirse de la lluvia.

-Creo... que si. Demonios que hace caminando bajo la lluvia?-. Percy acercó el auto hacia ella y tocó la bocina pero ella no volteó.

-Acércate mas-. Jason bajó la ventanilla y gritó su nombre, la chica apenas pudo escucharlo entre la fuerza de la lluvia. Cuando finalmente se dio vuelta ambos se sorprendieron al ver sus ojos rojos y la mano que no sostenía la mochila cubierta con algo empapado de algo que parecía sangre.


	5. 5 No es mi novia

Percy no tenía idea de que hacer.

Cuando despertó esa mañana lo único en lo que se preocupaba era en mejorar su tiempo en la piscina y en que Paul no descubriera que él se había llevado todas las galletas que su mamá había horneado.

Pero esto era diferente, ocho horas después se preocupaba por la chica que se encontraba en el asiento trasero de su auto. La misma chica que había sido su mejor amiga hasta los diez años, la misma a la que molestaba todos los días en la escuela y la misma a la que ahora Jason intentaba mantener consciente.

...

La llevaron a casa de Percy y mientras el chico la llevaba en brazos hasta la sala, Jason de inmediato llamó a su amigo Will, cuyo padre era el mejor médico de la ciudad.

-Mamá no esta en casa y Paul tiene reunión en la escuela, no volverán hasta más tarde-. Dijo cuando Jason colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y los empleados?-. Usualmente las casas del vecindario, así como las de todos sus amigos contaban con al menos cinco empleados, entre los que se podían contar: un chofer, un jardinero, un encargado de piscina, un chef y una o dos mucamas.

-Día libre. ¿Cuanto crees que tarden?-. Preguntó mirando hacia la sala, donde Annabeth había dejado de llorar y miraba hacia la nada sujetándose la muñeca.

-¿Quiénes?-. Su amigo miraba a la chica con sincera preocupación.

-Will con su padre, aunque pienso que deberíamos...

-Solo vendrá Will-. Exclamó pasando sin mirarlo para sentarse junto a la rubia en el sofá y susurrarle algo que Percy no alcanzó a escuchar por la bocina de un auto.

-¿Que?-.

-Es él, abriré la puerta-.

Solo Will?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Jason regresó seguido de un chico rubio con el que habían crecido pero que era dos años mayor que ellos. Will Solace, hijo del doctor Apolo y aspirante a seguir los pasos de su padre como uno de los mejores del país.

-¿Annie que ocurrió?-. Dijo mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a examinar la herida que aún sangraba un poco.

¿Ahora todos la llaman Annie?

-Es solo mi mano...me...corté-. Jason se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano libre cuando Will comenzó a limpiar la herida y ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Porqué me importa si toma su mano o no?

-Bien- Will limpió los restos de sangre seca en su piel y todos pudieron ver con claridad el corte, no era algo que pasaba como cuando levantas un pedazo de cristal de un vaso roto, se veía diferente.

\- Ahora dime la verdad-. Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Es la verdad, me corté con un pedazo de cristal-. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera enterrado el cristal directo en la palma de la mano.

-¿Como pasó?-.

-Fue un accidente-. Annabeth rehuía los ojos de Will, que vendaba su mano.

Esta loca si cree que vamos a creerle

-Annabeth si no nos dices que pasó llamaré a...- Comenzó a decir Jason en un tono muy serio.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!- Exclamó cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza- Estaba pegado a la cadena de mi bicicleta... no lo vi yo... estaba apurada por la lluvia y ... estaba cerca del candado y no lo vi-. Percy se quedó pasmado por un momento.

¿Porqué le harían algo así?

-Gracias Will...¿Cuando estaré mejor?-. Dijo intentando desviar la atención del tema que claramente la incomodaba.

-En al menos una semana, tuviste suerte de que no fuera tan profunda. Habrías necesitado puntadas y aun no perfecciono el punto cruzado-. El chico intentó forzar una sonrisa y liberar un poco la tensión que había pero falló al ocultar la lastima que sentía hacia ella.

Herirla es demasiado

-Pero...

-¡Ya olvídalo Jackson!-.

-¿Pero quien..

-¿Quién mas? Tu noviecita Rachel-.

-No es mi novia-.

-No es lo que ella dice-.

-No creo que ella...-. Sabía que Annabeth era el blanco favorito de las burlas de la pelirroja pero llegar al punto de herirla de esa manera parecía demasiado.

Es demasiado

-Como sea-.

-Percy ya déjalo-. Dijo Jason dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de que el chico pudiera responder.

Will le dio unas pastillas para ayudarla con el dolor y algunas recomendaciones para limpiar la herida y cambiar los vendajes en los próximos días.

Mientras ella recogía sus cosas Percy la escuchó decir:

-Gracias de nuevo Will-.

-Descuida Annabeth-.

-Y por no decir nada-.

-No hay problema-. El rubio le sonrió y le ayudó a colgarse la mochila con cuidado.

-Sigo sin entender porque no la llevamos al hospital Jason-.

-Percy olvídalo-.

-¿Porqué todo el secreto?

-Percy...

-¡Dime Jason! ¿Porque no simplemente la llevamos o llamaste al padre de Will?-

-¡Porque no tengo dinero!- Había lagrimas furiosas en sus ojos color tormenta y lo miraron tan intensamente que no supo que decir-. Al menos no para pagar una cuenta de hospital por una estúpida broma de tu novia-.

-No es...

-Gracias por traerme Jackson... dile a tu mamá que lamento haber mojado su sofá-.

-Annabeth..

-Gracias por todo Jason-. Salió prácticamente corriendo de la mansión Jackson, ignorando el ofrecimiento de Will de llevarla a casa y dejando a los tres chicos preocupados y algo confundidos.

A uno en especial más preocupado y confundido que los demás.


	6. 6 Las tormentas son

Percy se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la escuela esperando a Annabeth.

No

En realidad no la estaba esperando a ella.

Solo esperaba a que apareciera.

Se había despertado inusualmente temprano, recordaba haber visto una bicicleta en el estacionamiento el día anterior pero no se había dado cuenta de que era la suya.

Esa mañana comprobó que alguien había pegado cristales a la cadena que la aseguraba a la barandilla de la escuela. Era obvio que, si alguien tomaba la cadena sin fijarse ahora tendría cortes en la mano.

También tenía los neumáticos pinchados y a juzgar por las risas de Rachel y Drew, todo indicaba que tenían algo que ver al respecto.

Se llamó idiota por no creerle a Annabteh cuando Rachel le envió una foto con la leyenda "Anniecienta se volvió calabaza durante la lluvia" en la que aparecía la rubia caminando bajo la lluvia y siendo salpicada por el auto de Drew.

-Demonios-.

-Hola Percy bebé- escuchó la molesta voz aguda de Rachel en su oído al tiempo que la chica tomaba su brazo y tiraba de el hacia la puerta princpal.

-No estoy de humor Rachel-. Dijo zafándose de su agarre.

-¿Que sucede Percy bebé? ¿Aun no has visto la foto que te envié?-. Rachel tenía el molesto hábito de hacer sonar sus enormes tacones sobre el suelo, cosa que usualmente era irritante pero que en ese momento hacía que el chico quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a la pelirroja.

-Claro que la vi, me la enviaste al menos diez veces-.

-¿Entonces porque esa cara? ¿No te pareció lo más divertido del mundo?- . Lo molesto de su voz solo era superado por su espantosa risa.

-¿Divertido? ¡Claro que no!-.

-¿Porque? Es la clase de broma que tu mismo le harías a Annicienta-.

-Déjame en paz Rachel-. Se alejó de la chica y caminó directo a su casillero ignorando a todos los que lo saludaron cuando entró a la escuela.

¿De verdad yo le haría algo así?

Esperó cerca del casillero de Annabeth hasta que la campana sonó, se arriesgó a esperar unos minutos mas sabiendo que Quirón no estaría feliz por su retraso y seguramente ya tendría lista su hoja de castigo pero la rubia no apareció.

Finalmente se rindió aceptando que ella no llegaría y entró al salón.

-Llega tarde señor Jackson-. Dijo Quirón desde su escritorio.

-Lo siento Profesor yo...

-Lo dejaré pasar esta vez señor Jackson pero espero que no se repita-.

-No pasará Señor-.

-Bien, siéntese y póngase a trabajar en su proyecto. No creo que quiera que su compañera se encargue sola, ¿Verdad?-. Cuando giró la cabeza se sorprendió genuinamente de ver la cabellera rubia de Annabeth cubriendo su rostro mientras la chica se inclinaba en su escritorio.

Permaneció de pie sin poder moverse unos segundos, sus ojos clavados en el vendaje que llevaba en su mano.

-A su lugar Señor Jackson-. La voz del Profesor lo sacó del trance y mientras caminaba a su lugar junto a ella notó la mirada de todos sus amigos sobre él.

¿Que demonios me está pasando?

-Annabeth yo...

-Amm... esta parte del proyecto te toca a ti- Lo interrumpió la chica sin levantar la vista y empujando una hoja hacia él. En ella había una lista de nombres que debía investigar.

-¿Hablaremos sobre Mitología Griega?-. Dijo soltando una pequeña risa con la intención de aliviar un poco la tensión entre ellos pero su compañera lo tomó de una manera diferente.

-Si, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-. No debió sorprenderle que ella le respondiera de esa manera, ella siempre estaba a la defensiva, en especial con él.

-No, de acuerdo. Mi dios favorito siempre ha sido Poseidón, es genial-.

-Atenea es mejor-.

Después de un rato la clase se sumió en silencio, solo se oían comentarios ocasionales sobre los proyectos que tenían que hacer y sobre la fiesta de los Stoll.

-Hey Annie, tu estas invitada a la fiesta claro-. La voz maliciosa de Drew susurraba entre los escritorios y Percy por alguna extraña razón no encontraba graciosas sus burlas.

-El personal de limpieza tiene que llegar temprano después de todo-. Casi todo el salón estalló en una carcajada excepto Jason, Piper, Percy y por supuesto el profesor.

-Me parece que la que tiene que llegar temprano es usted Señorita Tanaka- dijo entregándole una hoja- Su castigo comienza a las 3-.

Durante el resto de la clase Annabeth no volvió a levantar la mirada de sus libros y cuando la campana al fin sonó salió prácticamente corriendo del salón, esquivando por poco la bola de papel que Rachel le lanzó.

Por las siguientes dos horas todo el círculo de amigos de Percy tenían Hora de Estudio, lo que significaba tiempo libre. Se encontraban todos juntos en los jardines de la escuela, Piper estaba recostada con la cabeza en el regazo de Jason mientras ambos compartían los audífonos de su reproductor de música. Los Stoll jugaban con sus celulares y Rachel y Drew parecían querer colocarse todo el maquillaje que fuera posible antes de que las caras se les cayeran.

Percy revisaba distraídamente las notas que Annabeth le había dado sobre su proyecto de historia sin poder dejar de pensar en la mirada que tenían sus hermosos ojos grises al salir corriendo de la clase.

¿Hermosos? Bueno, parecen una tormenta y las tormentas son ...

Sacudió ese ultimo pensamiento y esquivó la extraña mirada que Jason le estaba lanzando justo a tiempo para ver la cabellera rubia de Annabeth perderse detrás de la biblioteca.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta del gimnasio, podría alcanzarla si atravesaba el gimnasio y salía por detrás.

-¿Percy a donde vas?-. Escuchó a Jason gritarle mientras llegaba a la puerta.

-Dejé algo en mi casillero-. Atravesó casi corriendo la cancha de baloncesto y cuando abrió la puerta trasera la vio.

Escondida detrás de las escaleras de incendio, tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y a juzgar por las sacudidas de sus hombros, estaba llorando.

Se quedó ahí, con la cabeza asomada por la puerta del gimnasio, solo viéndola llorar.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de las burlas que él y sus amigos le hacían a Annabeth, él tenía una razón para detestarla pero... los demás no.

No se percató de cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí hasta que la campana que indicaba el almuerzo sonó, apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse bajo las gradas antes de que ella lo viera. La observó entrar a los vestidores de las chicas y salir con la cara lavada hacia la cafetería.

Cuando entró vio a Travis hacerle una seña de que le estaban reservando un lugar , le respondió con otra mientras se formaba detrás de Jason y Piper.

-Pasaré por ti mañana a la misma hora, no te preocupes-. Lo escuchó decir a la chica en un susurro.

-Gracias por traerme hoy pero... no tienes que...

-No acepto un no por respuesta, somos familia Annie-.

Espera

¿Annie?

Alzó la vista por encima del hombro de su amigo para saber si sus oídos lo engañaban, no era Piper.

Era Annabeth

Imposible

Se giró hacia la mesa y vio a Piper tomando fotos de Travis y Connor haciendo muecas a la cámara.

-Aquí tienes cariño-.

-Gracias-. La señora Thomas lo miró con desconfianza mientras la rubia tomaba su bandeja y salía de la cafetería, temiendo que decidiera hacerle alguna de sus usuales bromas a la chica.

Tomó su propia bandeja y caminó detrás de Jason hacia donde sus amigos los esperaban, pero al verlos algo lo hizo sentir mal.

Dio media vuelta y salió dela cafetería casi chocando con Quirón y otro profesor que en ese momento entraban.

Caminó prácticamente en piloto automático hasta que llegó a su destino.

-¿Que quieres ahora?-. Esos ojos tormenta que últimamente tanto lo intrigaban lo observaron sentarse frente a ella en el pasillo y comenzar su almuerzo.

-No lo se-.


	7. 7 Muy buena pregunta amigo mio

- _¡Annie vuelve aqui!-._

 _Las coletas llenas de rizos rubios saltaban mientras la pequeña corría entre el set de juegos infantiles que parecían un enorme barco pirata en medio del jardín de la mansión Jackson._

 _-¡No me atrapas!... ¡No me atrapas!-. Gritaba mientras reía al ser perseguida._

 _Detrás de la pequeña rubia iba un niño de cabello negro alborotado con una espada de juguete y la cara llena de lo que parecía crema batida de color azul. Llevaba un pastelillo a medio comer en una mano y luchaba por alcanzar a su compañera de juegos._

 _La Annabeth de cuatro años escaló con agilidad una escalera de red y se detuvo a la mitad de un puente de madera que conectaba ambas partes del set de juegos, apoyó sus manos sobre la barandilla de seguridad y asomó su cabeza buscando a su mejor amigo, pero no veía al pequeño de ojos verdes por ningún lado._

 _-¡Percyyy!... ¿Donde estaaas?-. Frunció el entrecejo y jaló de una de sus coletas como hacia cuando se concentraba, sus ojos grises buscaban a su amigo y aunque el pequeño era muy bueno escondiéndose ella no tardaba mucho en encontrarlo._

 _Pero esa vez no, no escuchaba sus risas que usualmente delataban su escondite y no veía rastros de sus juguetes por el suelo._

 _De repente algo jaló su otra coleta y sintió algo pegajoso en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban el flash de una cámara y las risas de sus madres..._

...

Esa fotografía había permanecido en el tablero de la habitación de Percy desde que él lo recordaba, estaba gastada por el paso del tiempo y tenía restos de cinta adhesiva de todas las veces que la había rasgado por accidente.

Nadie además de sus padres, su padrastro Paul y las mucamas habían visto esa foto, él no dejaba que nadie entrara a su habitación, siempre que sus amigos iban a su casa pasaban el rato en la sala de televisión o en la piscina y el jardín.

Recordaba haberla visto al salir esa mañana y parecía tener grabado el gesto en la cara de Annabeth mientras el besaba su mejilla. No podía evitar verla sentada en el suelo del pasillo frente a él y pensar en la niña pequeña que había sido su mejor amiga desde que su madre lo llevó a su primera cita de juegos con la bebé de la mansión Chase.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado mirándome, tonto?-. Su tono brusco lo sacó de sus pensamientos y recordó donde estaban, ya no era el jardín de su casa, era el pasillo de la escuela.

El lugar donde él y sus amigos habían la obligado a refugiarse debido a sus bromas pesadas.

-¿Por qué no te largas? Ve con tus amiguitos, seguro que extrañan al líder de la manada-.

-¿Por qué?-. A diferencia de el tono mordaz y burlón que siempre utilizaba para referirse a ella su voz salió... sincera. Tanto que por un momento la expresión de la rubia se relajó y su rostro mostró sorpresa.

-Porque me molesta ver tu cara en clase y esta es la única ocasión en la que puedo estar sola sesos de alga-. La sorpresa no duró mucho.

Antes de que él pudiera responder algo la campana sonó y Annabeth salió corriendo a devolver la bandeja murmurando algo sobre el daño que causa al cerebro pasar tanto tiempo en el agua.

...

Antes de su ultima clase Percy había decidido ir al estacionamiento y meter la bicicleta de Annabeth a su auto. Ya había buscado el taller mas cercano para reparar la llanta y comprar una cadena nueva porque tendría que romper la que tenía para poder llevársela sin decirle a la rubia.

No habrá problema, Jason la traerá mañana

Estaba seguro de que si se enteraba de lo que planeaba hacer lo golpearía tan fuerte que lo dejaría inconsciente, así que debía hacerlo mientras ella estaba en clase.

Pidió permiso para ir al baño y corrió hacia el estacionamiento, tomó las pinzas de su porta equipajes y rompió el candado de la cadena. Subió la bicicleta lo más rápido que pudo y aseguró la alarma de su auto.

Demonios, ella va a creer que es otra broma y que alguien robó su bicicleta

Soy un idiota

-¿Ahora como evito que Annabeth me descubra?-. Dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta principal.

-Muy buena pregunta, amigo mío-.


	8. Es uno de mis favoritos

Cuando giró la cabeza casi no lo reconoció, habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que lo había visto.

-¿Grover?-. Era un poco mas alto que Percy, se veía mas musculoso. Definitivamente ya no era su viejo amigo de la infancia.

-Hola Perc-. Dijo acercándose y envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?-.

-Es una historia graciosa. Verás yo...

-¡Señor Johnson! ¿Que hace fuera de clases?-. La voz del entrenador los sobresaltó, seguramente su permiso para ir al baño ya había expirado.

-El entrenador Hedge aun confunde los nombres por lo que veo-. Dijo Grover con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Igual que su hermano, no?-.

-Si, pero creo que el entrenador D lo hace a propósito-. El entrenador Dionisio, era el entrenador de la preparatoria de Luke Castellan. La rivalidad entre hermanos siempre hacía que las competencias fueran mas duras.

-¡Señor Jasper!-.

-Es Jackson,entrenador-. Dijo un poco fastidiado.

-¡No me interesa! Si no mueve su trasero de vuelta a clase entrenara dos horas extra todos los días, y vaya que le hace falta-.

-¡Pero ya lo hago!-.

-¡Pues entonces serán cuatro horas! ¡A clase, ahora!-. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo esperando a que lo siguiera.

-Descuida Perc, te veré mañana. Llevaré a Enebro a cenar con mis padres esta noche y...

-¿Es serio entonces?-. Era la primera vez que Grover llevaba a una chica a conocer a sus padres, era la primera relación seria que tenía.

-Cierra la boca. Y dame las llaves, las dejaré en tu casillero después de repararla bicicleta-.

-Tu...

-¡JONHSON!-.

-Ya voy, ya voy...

...

Justo como Grover lo prometió, la bicicleta estaba como nueva, literalmente. Ambas llantas habían sido reemplazadas, el asiento era nuevo, y las cadenas relucían, además de la capa de pintura plateada y las iniciales de Annabeth recién pintadas sobre el manubrio.

La cara de la rubia era de asombro puro, el cual fue reemplazado rápidamente con sospecha, era obvio que pensaba que podría ser alguna clase broma.

-Será mejor que esto no sea una broma-. Murmuró Annabeth mirando hacia el auto de Percy.

-Por supuesto que no, pequeña Annie-.

-¡Grover!-. La chica saltó a su brazos en un segundo y en la mente de Percy surgieron todos los recuerdos que tenía sobre ellos.

Los tres jugando en su patio de juegos, los tres pintando con los dedos en el jardín de niños y Annabeth y él, despidiéndose de su amigo cuando obtuvo una beca para estudiar en la escuela Júpiter.

-¿Tu hiciste esto? ¿Cómo lo supiste?-.

-Me lo contó un pecesito,- dijo lanzándole una mirada al chico de ojos verdes apoyado en su auto que los miraba sin ser discreto- uno muy torpe al que le enviaré la factura-.

...

Al día siguiente todo el contacto que Percy y Annabeth tenían fue durante clases y en los pasillos cuando ella le entregó las partes de los trabajos que debía hacer. Le sorprendió verla sentada en las gradas de la piscina esperando a que su entrenamiento terminara. No era como las otras chicas, usualmente cuando Rachel y Drew se quedaban durante sus prácticas se la pasaban riendo y gritando de un modo molesto, ella tuvo sus auriculares puestos y un libro en las manos todo el tiempo.

-¿Que ocurre listila? ¿No puedes estar lejos de mi ahora?-.

-En tus sueños, torpe. Toma- Sacó un montón de papeles de su gastada mochila y se los puso al chico en las manos tan bruscamente que casi los dejan caer, Percy en un intento de evitarlo tomó sus manos y por un segundo el mundo el tiempo se detuvo.

Los ojos verdes miraban a los grises, pero estos bajaron la mirada hacia el suelo y las manos de Annabeth se soltaron de las suyas.

-Ammm...es.. - la chica balbuceó y tras aclararse la garganta dijo- Debemos ensayar la escena para la clase de literatura, aquí esta toda la obra-.

Percy salió de su trance y tomó las hojas que la rubia le tendió.

-Si...deberíamos hacer la escena del Jardín de los Capuleto- Annabeth lo miró sorprendida, algo que realmente ofendió al chico- Ya sabes, la escena mas famosa de toda la obra. Segundo acto, la escena del balcón-.

-Aun no puedo creer que de verdad conozcas la obra-.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi, listilla-. Dijo dándole un tirón a un mechón de su cabello.

-Mejor hagamos la escena donde te mueres-. Golpeó su mano mientras buscaba la escena entre los papeles.

-Romeo es el que muere-. Percy se sentó a su lado en las gradas deseando que el entrenador olvidara las dos horas extra de las horas extra del entrenamiento.

-Tu eres Romeo, tonto-.

-¿Y tu mi Julieta?-. El chico no sabía de donde provenía ese tono de voz, usualmente cuando estaba cerca de la rubia el único tono de voz que era capaz de emitir era un tono mordaz y burlón, pero en los últimos días algo en ella hacia que se comportara distinto.

-Solo para esta tarea, idiota. Como sea, si tanto quieres hacer esa escena, la haremos-. Dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas de nuevo en su mochila.- Mañana tenemos que leerla en clase así que estudiala esta noche, y no olvides las fichas que te di sobre el trabajo de historia-.

Estaba.. coqueteando con Annabeth?

Imposible

Salió corriendo del gimnasio antes de que Percy se diera cuenta. Él suspiró y cuando comenzó a bajar las gradas notó el libro que Annabeth habia estado leyendo Le Petit Prince, debajo de su copia de la obra.

-Es uno de mis favoritos-. Se recordó a si mismo y a Annabeth a los cinco años en una de sus millones de pijamadas, comiendo las galletas de su madre y escuchándola leerles a ambos.

Recogió su mochila del equipo y caminó hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

-¿A donde cree que va Señor Johnson?-.

-Pero la práctica...

-Dos horas extra por haber estado fuera de clase, no crea que lo he olvidado-.

-Demonios-.


	9. Me llevaré lo que es mío

Percy salió exhausto del gimnasio, caminó hasta su auto y apenas notó cuando encendió el motor y salió de la escuela.

Mientras conducía por la ciudad hacia su casa no pudo evitar pensar en el regreso de Grover y en los recuerdos que surgieron cuando lo vio junto a Annabeth. Recordaba a la perfección la partida de su amigo todos esos años atrás y sobre todo el día en el que Annabeth Chase había dejado de ser su mejor amiga.

...

-¡Faltan algunas cajas en la parte trasera!-.

-¡Será mejor que no dañen nada! ¡No tienen idea de lo que valen esas cosas!-. La voz de Atenea Chase podía escucharse claramente fuera de la propiedad Chase y hasta la acera de enfrente, donde varios vecinos miraban como un camión de mudanzas era llenado con las pertenencias valiosas que había en la enorme casa.

-¡¿Acaso te parece bien dar un espectáculo ahora?!-.

-¡No te metas en esto! ¡Me llevaré todo lo que es mío y no puedes hacer nada al respecto!-

Además de la voz de Atenea también se escuchaban los murmullos de los curiosos que veían la escena, el ahora divorciado matrimonio Chase discutía cerca del camión mientras el camión era llenado. También se escuchaban las risas burlonas de algunos niños del vecindario, sobre todo de dos niñas vestidas de color rosa que señalaban a una pequeña rubia sentada en el césped llorando.

A esas niñas pronto se les unieron unos gemelos y algunos niños mas, entre los que no se encontraba el hijo de los Jackson, el pequeño de ojos verdes no despegaba la vista de Annabeth mientras que apretaba con fuerza la mano de su mamá. Sally Jackson miró a su esposo antes asentir con la cabeza y caminar hacia la entrada de la casa seguida de su esposo, su hijo no se movió cuando ella intentó jalar su mano.

-¿Percy?...percy ve con Annie- pero él no se movió, en cambio soltó su mano y corrió hacia los otros niños.

El matrimonio Jackson caminó hacia los Chase en un intento de calmar las cosas y evitar que la escena continuara, los ojos de Percy jamás se separaron de la pequeña rubia en el jardín cuando Atenea siguió gritando.

-¡Te dejé la casa y a la niña Frederick , no tendrás nada más!-

-¿Acaso no te importa nuestra hija?-

-¡Ahora es solo TU hija!-

Los ojos grises nublados en lágrimas buscaron los verdes entre la audiencia pero cuando los encontraron, el chico solo bajó la cabeza.

...

Seguía divagando en sus recuerdos de la infancia cuando pasó junto a la mansión Chase, al mirar hacia la gran puerta de cristal que había cruzado miles de veces en el pasado, detuvo bruscamente su auto con un chirriar de frenos al ver a su madre salir de la casa.

El padre de Annabeth y Zeus, el padre de Jason salieron detrás de ella y la acompañaron hasta su auto, donde el chofer de su familia la estaba esperando. El auto plateado del padre de Jason salió rapidamente sin percatarse de Percy mientras que, cuando el auto de su familia salió, los ojos de su madre estaban fijos en él.

Percy permaneció aferrado al volante de su convertible azul por un momento antes de seguir al auto de su familia a su casa. En cuanto llegó su madre bajó del auto y esperó a que el caminara hacia ella.

-Hola cariño, ¿Que tal la práctica?-. Le sonrió como si la escena que vio en la mansión Chase nunca hubiese pasado.

-Mamá...¿Que hacías en casa de Annabeth?-.

-Percy...

-¿Y que hacia Zeus ahí? ¿Que esta pasando?-.

-Cariño, es una situación algo complicada de entender, te lo explicaré después ¿De acuerdo?-. Su madre intentó quitarle importancia pero era obvio que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-¿Sally, Zeus y tu le entregaron a Frederick los papeles de ...

Como si la situación no pudiera ser mas sospechosa, su padre salió de la casa y se congeló al verlo.

-¿Así que todos lo saben no?-.

-No es momento de decir nada Percy, es complicado-. Sabía por el tono de su padre que no cedería ante nada.

Entró molesto y subió directo a su habitación luego de ver la mirada que sus padres intercambiaron cuando les exigió respuestas.

¿Que están ocultando?


	10. De acuerdo, hablaremos

-Si sus ojos relumbraran como astros en el cielo, su luz sería suficiente para ahogar los restantes como el fulgor del sol mata el de una antorcha...Me escucho como un tonto...

-Dudo mucho que Romeo creyera lo mismo-. Dijo mi mejor amigo lanzándome su chaqueta a la cabeza.

-¡Demonios Jason no molestes!-. Se la lancé de nuevo pero fallé cuando una cabellera rubia entró al salón de clase y me distrajo.

-Cuida esa boca Jackson, a tu Julieta no le gustará-.

-Cierra la molesto al recordar la noche anterior cuando llamé a Jason después de subir a mi habitación y el me evadió en cuanto mencione la casa Chase, estaba claro que el sabia algo pero no pude preguntar nada mas porque inventó que tenia que llamar a Piper y colgó.

La clase transcurrió como cualquier otra, excepto que no podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que había visto en casa de Annabeth el día anterior.

¿Porque estaba mi madre ahi?

¿El padre de Jason?

Mi padre también estaba involucrado y no lograba pensar en alguna razón lógica por la cual todos estaban ahí y que eran esos papeles que debían darle al señor Chase.

Interrogaré a Jason

Apenas pude prestar atención al resto de la clase, leí la escena de la obra que me correspondía pero ni siquiera levanté la vista del papel para mirar a mi compañera. Sabía que si miraba esos ojos grises mi mente regresaría a todos esos recuerdos que aun guardaba de nuestra infancia juntos.

Para mi suerte la campana sonó y ella prácticamente salio corriendo en un intento de legar a la cafetería antes que nadie y salir de ahí sin incidentes, lo cual logró pues para cuando Jason y yo llegamos ella no estaba en la fila.

-Entonces chicos... ¿ya saben a quien llevaran a la fiesta ?- Preguntó Travis mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Travis eres asqueroso! Cierra la boca o me escupirás- La voz estrepitosa de Rachel cada día me parecía mas y mas insoportable sobre todo cuando...

-Peeercyy bebé- decía mi nombre.

-¿Que quieres Rachel?-

-Aún no me has pedido ir a la fiesta y es mañana-. Dijo batiendo sus pestañas falsas en mi dirección al tiempo que golpeaba sus uñas largas sobre la mesa.

-Lo se-.

-¿Y bien?-.

-No lo haré Rachel, prefiero ir solo hasta el infierno y volver antes que ir contigo a una fiesta-. No me importó su chillido de indignación ni la cara de todos mis amigos cuando me levanté de la mesa y salí de la cafeteria, sabia que todos me miraban pero por primera vez en años no me importó.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar al sitio donde Annabeth solía almorzar.

¿Que demonios hago aquí?

Pero ella no estaba.

En su lugar estaba Piper, sostenía un emparedado envuelto en plástico y una caja de jugo.

-¿Que haces aquí?-. Dije sin pensarlo.

-Hola para ti también Percy- dijo sin levantar la vista de su celular. -Ya que lo preguntas estoy esperando a Annie, tuvo que salir a encargarse de algunas cosas y se perdió el almuerzo.

-Pero... se conocen?-. No entendía la razón para que ella estuviera esperando a Annabeth, es decir, ella llegó después de todo el drama de la familia Chase.

-Por supuesto que si, el hecho de que tu gires la cabeza y solo abras la boca para burlarte cada vez que la ves no significa que todos lo hacemos.- Ok, la mirada que me lanzó me hizo recordar cuando Jason me hablaba de sus peleas, en verdad podía asustar.

-Pero...¿Piper que está pasando? ¿Porqué Jason y tu están...- .Su teléfono sonó y ella levantó una mano para callarme.

-Annabeth está por llegar, regresa a la cafeteria Percy, vete-. La miré y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchamos unos pasos corriendo por el pasillo.

-Esto no ha terminado- di la vuelta justo a tiempo antes de escuchar la voz de Annabeth.

-Piper...muchas gracias...

-Tranquila Annie, respira. Aún tienes algo de tiempo, come esto-. Escuché el sonido del plástico en el que estaba envuelto el almuerzo de Annabeth, el sonido de la voz de Piper llamando a Jason y diciendole que "Annie" había llegado a tiempo.

-Creo que... ya todo está resuelto Piper...- Dijo la rubia entre bocados- Hablé con mi padre y Zeus dice que...

-Podemos hablar de esto mas tarde, ahora come antes de que suene la campana-.

-Gracias Piper-.

Me alejé lo mas rápido que pude hacia la cafeteria y me detuve en la puerta, en nuestro lugar todos mis amigos se comportaban como siempre, Travis y Connor lanzaban cosas sobre la mesa, Rachel y Drew miraban sus uñas y Jason miraba su teléfono con cara seria.

Beep

Beep

Beep

-Hola?

-Jason, estoy harto de todo esto. Tienes que decirme lo que está pasando con Annabeth-. Hubo silencio un momento.

-De acuerdo, hablaremos después de la práctica-.


	11. Bolígrafo de platino

-Creo que está todo listo señora Chase -. Dijo el abogado acercándole el sobre con documentos listos para ser firmados.

-Conservé el apellido de mi ex esposo por cuestiones de negocios. Dejaré de ser una Chase en poco tiempo-. Atenea Chase sacó un bolígrafo de platino de su maletín de cuero y firmó el primer documento.

-Tengo una pregunta para usted señora Chase, si no le molesta-.

-Adelante- dijo de forma tajante al tiempo que levantaba su mirada hacia el, la misma mirada gris que su hija había heredado.

-¿Esta segura de que quiere continuar con este proceso aun con lo que podría pasarle a su hija?-. Él conocía a la señora Chase desde la muerte de su padre, se había encargado de todo el proceso y de su divorcio también, pero eso no importaba, ella lo intimidaba.

-Si-. La respuesta no lo sorprendió pero una parte de él esperaba que su corazón se hablandara por tratarse del futuro de su propia hija.

-Pero es su.. es decir ella un es muy joven y...

-Ella estará bien, lo ha estado hasta ahora y tiene la herencia que mi padre le dejó-. Dijo devolviendo la vista hacia la línea al final de la pagina que se disponía a firmar.

-Pero solo tendrá acceso a ella cuando...

-Conozco los términos del testamento, no hace falta que lo lea de nuevo- El brillo de su nuevo anillo de diamante resaltó en cuanto su puño golpeó el escritorio-Y creo que no debo recordarle que usted es MI abogado no de mi hija-. El abogado guardó silencio dándose cuenta de que su cliente estaba furiosa.

-¿O acaso debo hacerlo?-. Dijo apuntando su bolígrafo hacia el.

-En absoluto, le ofrezco una disculpa, señora-.

-Perfecto- La furia de sus ojos grises desapareció tan rápido como la tormenta había llegado y volvieron con resolución a los papeles que aún quedaban por ser firmados.

...

Las prácticas del equipo de natación eran de las únicas cosas que hacían que Percy Jackson se levantara por las mañanas y asistiera la escuela. Estudiar no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos pero entendía la importancia de hacerlo, aunque se le dificultara debido a su TDA él tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer con su vida y estaba consciente de que tendría que obtener un titulo universitario para obtenerlo.

Desde que era pequeño y hasta donde su memoria podía llegar el único entorno en el que se sentía libre de todas las complicaciones que había tenido en su corta vida, era el agua.

Una piscina

el océano en el verano

la enorme ducha con bañera que tenía en su cuarto de baño...

Cada uno de esos lugares contenían el único sitio seguro para el. Lejos del divorcio de sus padres, el nuevo matrimonio de su madre, la frustración de no comprender los temas de estudio, la pérdida de su mejor amiga, la mudanza de su mejor amigo, la presión de ganar las competencias y ahora mas que nunca anhelaba alejarse de los ojos grises y cabello rubio que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

Pero no funcionaba, las horas transcurrieron dolorosamente lento desde que colgó el teléfono con Jason hasta que la campana por fin sonó anunciando el comienzo del motivo por el que él había esperado todo el día. La práctica.

Su frustración acumulada solo aumentó mas cuando después de un par de vueltas no logró encontrar la desconexión que tanto esperaba. Al principio creyó que era culpa del maldito silbato del entrenador Hodge y de sus constantes recordatorios de que el tiempo que le tomaba completar una vuelta era por 3 estúpidos segundos mayor que el de Luke Castellan.

-¿Que esta pasando contigo hoy Jackson? ¡Ni siquiera te acercas a tu propia marca personal!-. Le gritó el entrenador después de que salió de la piscina.

-No me interesa...- Murmuró mientras tomaba de mala manera su toalla y comenzaba a secarse la cabeza.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-. Dijo el entrenador arrebatándole la toalla de las manos.

-Que lo siento entrenador... No se que me pasa-. Mintió sabiendo que no era buena idea decirle al entrenador lo que realmente había dicho.

-Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, chico. Ve a los vestidores y mañana espero verte mejorar o te quedaras dos horas mas después de la práctica-.

-Esta bien entrenador-. El pelinegro caminó sin ganas hacia la entrada de los vestidores maldiciendo a todos los que lo tenían frustrado.

No se dio cuenta de la mirada de un rubio y una castaña que habían estado observando su entrenamiento desde las gradas.

-Sabes lo que tienes que decir entonces-. Preguntó la chica mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con una delgada trenza que salía de su cabello.

-Y también se lo que no debo decir-. Respondió Jason tomando su mano entre las suyas.

...

Después de despedirse de su novia y asegurarle por millonésima vez a Piper que sabía exactamente que decir, Jason bajó las gradas y esperó a que Percy saliera.

Había pensado esperarlo dentro de los vestidores pero desechó la idea en cuanto Piper insinuó lo extraño que era que un chico esperara justo afuera de la ducha a otro.

-¿Acaso quieres comprobar que use acondicionador después del shampo?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ehh... lo esperaré afuera-.

En cuanto su primo salió supo enseguida que algo estaba mal, ni siquiera pareció verlo sentado en la primera grada y casi pasa de largo.

-Percy!-dijo sobresaltándolo.

-Demonios Jason acaso quieres matarme?-

-¿Tenemos una charla pendiente lo olvidas?- Sus ojos verdes lo miraron enseguida, dejando atrás todo rastro de distracción.

-Empieza a hablar-.


	12. Respuestas

-Empieza a hablar-.

-De acuerdo, pero no aquí-. Caminaron hasta su auto, Jason iba callado, pero lo miraba pensando en todas las posibles reacciones que podía tener su primo. Percy siguió a Jason por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela hasta llegar al estacionamiento, donde notó una cabellera rubia y unos lentes de sol apoyados sobre su auto.

-Will? ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-Es bueno verte también Percy, vine porque hay cosas que no entenderías sin mi…

-Si solo viniste para insultar mi inteligencia entonces puedes irte a…

-Tranquilo Percy-dijo subiendo las manos intentando calmarlo- ¿Quieres saber lo que está pasando o no? -. El chico asintió con la cabeza y espero a que alguno de los dos comenzara a hablar.

-Bien- dijo Jason después de un largo suspiro- Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas, adelante-.

\- ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos de Annabeth? -. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Percy- dijo Jason lentamente- Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños, todos, Will, yo, tú y…

-Ya se eso! Me refiero a que últimamente los veo con ella y…

-Percy! - dijo Will exasperado- el hecho de que tú te hayas alejado de ella completamente y no te interese lo que haga no quiere decir que todos lo hayamos hecho. Puede que Annabeth no sea la misma de antes, demonios, ninguno de nosotros es como cuando teníamos cinco años, pero no significa que haya dejado de ser nuestra amiga-.

El discurso de Will hizo que el pelinegro se avergonzara aún más de si mismo, en su cabeza volaban imágenes de ellos mientras crecían, Annabeth y su padre pasando la mañana de Navidad en casa de Jason, Will dejando una tarjeta de cumpleaños en su casillero. Él tenía razón, no porque él hubiera dejado de ser amigo de la pequeña rubia mandona significaba que todos lo había hecho, él solo bloqueaba lo que estuviera relacionado con ella.

Después de unos minutos para tranquilizarse, finalmente pudo mirar a sus amigos a los ojos de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando? -.

-Es su padre- respondió Jason- Está enfermo y… está preocupado por los tratamientos que no puede pagar, por lo que pueda hacer su madre cuando se entere y sobre todo por lo que le pasará a Annie cuando el muera-.

¿Morir?

-Querrás decir si muere…

-No, cuando-. Jamás había visto una mirada tan seria en el rostro de su primo, normalmente era tranquilo y algo reservado, pero nunca lo había visto así.

-Pero los tratamientos…

-Esa es la cosa, se está esforzando por encontrar una manera de pagarlos, aunque lo único que gane con ellos sea tiempo para arreglar todo-.

-Se encuentra en fase terminal Percy- intervino Will- no hay mucho que hacer. Mi padre está usando el presupuesto pro bono del hospital para que reciba tantos tratamientos como sea posible pero su condición empeora rápidamente debido a todo el estrés que esto le genera y a eso sumarle que tiene que pensar en la situación legal de Annabeth, quiere… asegurarse que ella estará protegida cuando el ya no esté-.

-Mi padre le está ayudando con eso, después del divorcio con Atenea lo único que queda es la casa en la herencia de Annie, pero no tendrá acceso a ella legalmente hasta que cumpla veintiuno, pasaría directamente a su madre y todos sabemos cómo es ella-.

-Estamos preocupados, nuestros padres, los tuyos…

-Mis padres? ¿Qué tienen que ver en todo esto? Los vi salir de casa de Annabeth el otro día -.

-Tus padres- Jason le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Will- el hospital no puede usar todo el presupuesto en un solo paciente así que ellos han estado pagando algunos tratamientos, el señor Chase no lo sabe y por ningún motivo debe enterarse, cuando se lo ofrecieron por primera vez se negó rotundamente y terminó con un preinfarto debido al estrés-. Percy no estaba acostumbrado a manejar este tipo de información, su vida usualmente era muy sencilla, él no tenía que preocuparse por cosas como estas.

¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Yo- era demasiado que procesar- tengo que irme-. Sacó las llaves de su auto y tuvo algunos problemas con el botón para desbloquear los seguros.

-Percy- Jason trató de detenerlo, pero él se sacudió de su agarre.

-Necesito pensar-.

-Lo sabemos, pero tienes que tener en cuenta esto: Annabeth no sabe sobre esto, sabe la situación de su padre en cuanto a su salud, pero no sabe sobre cómo se están pagando los tratamientos ni sobre la situación legal de su casa-.

-No-.

-Ella no debe enterarse de ninguna manera, ¿Entendido? –

-Ella debe saberlo, si yo…

-No Percy, no te dijimos para que corrieras a decirle-.

-Pero ella…

-No quieras venir a hacerte el héroe moralista Percy. Tú la abandonaste hace años, no tienes absolutamente ningún derecho a opinar sobre esto. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ni siquiera eres su amigo-. Las palabras de Will se sintieron como un puñetazo directo en el estómago.

Ni siquiera eres su amigo

-Entiendo-. Sin mirar de nuevo a sus amigos subió a su auto y salió lo más rápido que pudo del estacionamiento.

-Creo que eso no salió bien, no sé si pueda mantener la boca cerrada-. Dijo Will mirando preocupado a Jason.

-Llamaré a Grover-.

…

Percy condujo hacia su casa, pero se detuvo frente al parque, apagó el motor y sin darse cuenta cruzó la calle hasta el café donde Annabeth trabaja por las tardes. Solo se quedó ahí, sentado en una de las mesas exteriores pensando en todas las veces que había sido malo con ella en los últimos años, cuando tiraba sus libros al pasar junto a ella en el pasillo, cuando le lanzaba una papa frita desde un extremo de la cafetería.

-Soy un idiota-.

Y entonces lo recordó, recordó la primera vez que había sido malo con ella.

Después del divorcio de sus padres y la forma en la que había actuado al dejarla sola mientras ellos se gritaban el uno al otro y sus padres intentaban calmar la situación, le rogó a su madre que lo llevara a una competencia junior de ajedrez que sabía que Annabeth tenía ese fin de semana.

Avanzó con paso decidido desde que bajó del auto hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la escuela, sus pasos poco a poco fueron disminuyendo su velocidad al mismo tiempo que su confianza lo hacía, se detuvo en el pasillo que conducía hacia el gimnasio y permaneció allí hasta que sintió un leve empujón en el hombro y escuchó la suave voz de su madre.

-Vamos Percy-. Caminó con pasos tímidos hasta que logró ver su cabello rubio y su baja estatura resaltando entre los otros competidores. Hacía tiempo que Annabeth había dejado atrás las competencias infantiles de ajedrez, gracias a las demandas del abogado de su madre ahora competía con chicos de preparatoria.

-Percy- lo llamó su madre- los amigos cometen errores y se disculpan por ello-. La observó mientras una de las empleadas de su casa le ponía un pequeño cartel con su número de participante, eso solo podía indicar una sola cosa, su madre estaba presente. Usualmente si su padre era quien la acompañaba a una competencia nunca llevaba empleados que se encargaran de ella, él mismo lo hacía.

-Será mejor que esto no tarde tanto-. Escuchó decir mientras giraba en busca de su madre, a quien encontró de pie junto a la puerta y a un lado de Atenea Chase.

-Atenea esto es por tu hija, no puedes hablar así, ella...

-Ella nada Sally, tengo asuntos más urgentes que arreglar en este momento con todo lo del divorcio-. Volvió la vista a su agenda electrónica y se perdió el momento en que su hija vencía a su primer oponente con solo ocho movimientos y era anunciado al público.

Pasados 5 encuentros se anunció el encuentro final, estaba entre un chico moreno que le doblaba la edad y la altura a la pequeña rubia contra la que se enfrentaba. En tiempo récord y contra todas las creencias de los escépticos que subestimaban a una niña de su edad, Annabeth venció al muchacho con cinco movimientos anunciando su victoria con una sonrisa un poco triste.

La madre de Percy se le acercó al ver que la suya no había ni levantado la vista de su agenda cuando le entregaron su trofeo, le dio un abrazo y la felicitó por su triunfo mientras la empleada de su madre les sacaba fotos. El pequeño Jackson dudaba en acercarse, pero la mirada y la sonrisa de su madre le hicieron recobrar su confianza y caminó hasta llegar su amiga.

-Annie-. Sus ojos grises solo lo miraron.

-Percy quiere decirte algo Annie-.

-Annabeth al auto! ¡Tenemos que irnos! - dijo la fastidiada voz de su madre desde la puerta.

-Tu mamá no te quiere-. Fue lo único que salió de la boca del niño.

\- ¡Percy! -. Su mamá lo reprendió horrorizada al escucharlo y miró enseguida como los ojos de Annabeth se llenaban de lágrimas rápidamente.

\- ¡Te odio! - Fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de salir corriendo, dejando el trofeo en el suelo.

-Amanda, recoge eso y lleva a la niña al auto. No tengo tiempo para un berrinche ahora-.

Recordaba perfectamente la manera en la que su madre lo había mirado y ...

-Jackson

-Jackson

-Jackson!

El sonido de un chasquido lo sacó de sus recuerdos sobresaltándolo y haciendo que fijara su vista en los ojos de esa misma rubia en la que había estado pensando.

Se levantó de golpe haciendo caer la silla y regresó a su auto lo más rápido que pudo empujando a la rubia en el proceso y dejándola en el suelo furiosa.

-Lo lamento-. Fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de correr a su auto, dejándola además de furiosa, sorprendida.

...


End file.
